Sa majesté Columbo !
by kam0
Summary: Parce que Columbo continuera toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.


**Sa majesté Columbo !**

Nuit du FoF n°6

Résumé : Parce que Columbo continuera toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.

Disclaimer : Eh non, je ne suis pas le créateur de Columbo !

Avertissement : Cette fic est écrite en une heure de temps dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "roi". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Le lieutenant Columbo ouvrit la portière de sa 403 défoncée et sortit de sa voiture. Encore un crime à résoudre un de plus. A chaque nouvelle affaire qui se présentait, son esprit se laissait à rêver d'une retraite bien méritée. Après tout, n'avait-il pas suffisamment consacré de temps à la justice, cette femme pleine de vices et loin d'être aveugle ? Plutôt que de s'occuper tendrement de la sienne, de femme. Il fallait regarder les choses en face : cela faisait plus de 30 ans qu'il parcourait en long et en large les riches propriétés, traquant le moindre indice, plutôt que d'arpenter sa modeste demeure. Celle-ci lui serait bientôt presque inconnue tant ses pieds n'avaient foulé ses parquets et moquettes ces derniers mois.

Au fond, pourquoi continuait-il son métier ? La passion ? Certes, mais cela ne suffit pas. Une passion finit toujours par s'émousser face à l'épreuve de la routine. C'était même lui, l'incorrigible original du quotidien qui l'avait instauré, cette routine : même voiture, même imperméable, mêmes sandwichs qui traînent au fond des poches. Le plaisir du travail bien, alors ? Finalement non. A quoi cela sert-il, le travail bien fait, dans une société américaine qui relâche dans la nature au bout d'une semaine criminels et malfrats pouvant payer les cautions à 4, 5 voire 6 zéros ?

Alors quoi ? Ça y est ? Cette enquête serait la der des der ? L'usé lieutenant rendrait-il son écusson après ? Columbo s'avança dans le jardin de la propriété et s'arrêta pour allumer son cigare. Un agent , tout frais moulu de l'école de police, vint à sa rencontre.

- Lieutenant ! Voici les empreintes relevées dans la chambre ! Je viens de vérifier, elles ne correspondent pas à celles retrouvées dans le salon. On pense que le criminel avait un complice qui attendait dans la pièce à côté.

Le lieutenant Columbo jeta un oeil, son unique oeil à vrai dire, sur les empreintes. Il tira une moue interrogatrice. Avant même que celui-ci ait ouvert la bouche, l'agent reprit de plus belle.

- Excusez-moi, je pensais bien faire en vous présentant ces résultats intermédiaires mais nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de fouiller tout le grenier. J'y retourne de ce pas et vous tient au courant dès qu'il y a du nouveau !

Le lieutenant sourit, ce que cela pouvait être beau, l'entrain de la jeunesse, tout de même... Columbo essuya ses pieds sur le seuil de l'entrée puis engouffra son corps dans la demeure, demeure par ailleurs juchée en haut des collines de Beverly Hills.

A l'intérieur une dizaine d'agents assermentés s'échinaient à trouver le moindre détail compromettant, assurant le travail de petites mains. Columbo voulut ouvrir la bouche mais il fut interrompu avant même d'avoir pu faire entendre le son de sa voix.

- Bonjour lieutenant ! Votre café, avec le sucre. Je l'ai préparé un peu à l'avance pour qu'il soit tiède, comme vous l'aimez.

- Ah, lieutenant, vous tombez bien, nous progressons : la victime, d'une cinquantaine d'année, n'a pu être noyée dans la piscine. Ses poumons révèlent des traces de savon qui laissent penser que celle-ci était dans son bain au moment où le crime a été commis.

- Téléphone, mon lieutenant ! Votre femme souhaite savoir si vous rentrez avant huit heures pour le repas du soir.

- Lieutenant, votre chien est resté dans votre voiture : quelqu'un va s'occuper de lui faire faire une petite promenade le temps que vous restiez là.

- Venez-voir, lieutenant, il semblerait que le contenu du coffre fort n'ait pas été vidé !

- Lieutenant, cela vous semble-t-il pertinent si nous commençons par...

Dans ce brouhaha, Columbo sourit. Il savait finalement pourquoi il restait encore et toujours à traîner ses guêtres ici et là. Même s'il aimait promener lui-même son chien. Même s'il n'avait jamais réclamé qu'on lui préparât son café. Et surtout, même s'il aimait plus que tout sa femme...

Il était encore là, car, il le savait, dans cet univers où la jalousie régnait, dans cette planète où décidément il ne faisait pas toujours bon vivre, dans ce monde où d'obscures raisons poussaient au crime, dans ce désert enfin où les enquêtes piétinaient généralement avant son passage, un seul pouvait rassurer le peuple et redonner un peu d'espoir : lui, le roi.

Fin

Kamo – Octobre 2010


End file.
